Solo dos
by Yui Tori
Summary: Dos historias plagadas de emoción y coemdia; en una se muestra un mundo alterno; mientras que en la otra... "Fue visto por ultima vez en el aeropuerto de Ingraterra" 80 días, 3 sospechosas, 2 complices, lograran encontrar a Kazemaru a tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

**Tori: hola! estamos de vuelta**

**Sachiko: es por que a Tori no le deja de encender el foco que apenas sirve ¬¬**

**Tori: OYE!**

**Neko: -.-U**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si lo encuentran parecido con Soul Eater... es COINCIDENCIA xDDD aunque devo decir que me dio muchas ideas desquiciadas para este fic, y a difenrencia de ellos, las "armas" pueden combertirce en otra cosa o ser viviente, e incluso copiar el aspecto fisico de las personas a su gusto; pero por orden del tecnico<br>**_

* * *

><p><strong>Eres parte de mí.<strong>

_Endo y Kazemaru  
><em>

En un mundo alterno muy diferente, donde la oscuridad suele ganarle a luz; donde lo sobrenatural, es extrañamente normal; la mayoría de las personas son normales mientras que el resto es especial y único de una manera particular y sobresaliente.

-… abuelo…. Me puedes dar más desayuno?-decía un joven de marones cabellera al igual que sus orbes, de amplia sonrisa y de gran corazón.

-…bueno Mamoru-le da 8 tostadas, 4 huevos estrellados, una montaña de frijoles y un gran trozote de queso y de tomar le da la mitad de una caja de un litro de leche todo en una bandeja enorme

-ahhhh gracias-toma el desayuno y se va de la cocina tambaleando.

-ah –suspiro-los niños cuando crecen comen mucho-le salió una gotita detrás de la cabeza al ver como su nieto luchaba por no botar nada.

En la habitación de Endo…

-…. Ahhh con cuidado-repetía mientras abría la puerta y luego caminaba hasta su escritorio para colocar la bandeja con cuidado.-sabes me podrías haber ayudado…-le regaño.

-tu abuelo me iba a ver… y tu sabes q me odia-respondió al regaño un gato que recién se despertaba ya que se estaba estirando sobre la cama; a diferencia de otros gatos, este tenía pelaje azulado, ojos color avellana y el collar de color rojo en el cuello que decía "Kaze".

-…bueno…. -Suspiro-ven a desayunar dijo Endo mientras se sentaba en una silla que tenia junto al escritorio.

-nya!-de pronto comenzó a brillar mientras que a la vez se transformaba en un humano.-si! Desayuno! Ya me estaba dando hambre-dijo el chico de aspecto andrógino que anterior mente era un gato, lo único que había quedado era el collar que estaba en su cuello.

-… vamos… ven-le hablo el castaño.

-tampoco me creas que soy tu mascota al 100%-comenzó a caminar y luego se sentó sobre una pierna de Endo.

-...-empieza a comer.

-...-Kazemaru lo imita.

Ya era mas que una costumbre para ambos, estos eran como hermanos... inseparables... dede aquel dia en que Endo acoguio a Kazemaru en su casa, a pesar de que su abuelo se lo habia prohibido por motivos que no queria revelar hasta que llegara su momento... Paso el tiempo y ambos lograron terminar aquella comida que solo Kageyama podia acabarcela de un solo bocado.

-Endo! ya es hora de ir a la escuela!-grito Daisuke desde las escaleras.

-SI!-grito.

-... ahhhh es hora del trabajo-Kazemaru se levanto para que luego Endo hiciera lo mismo.-te espero abajo-dijo para luego transformarce de nuevo en un gato tomar/morder su bolso y saltar con este por la ventana.

-...habeces me preocupa que se quiebre algo-penso mientras miraba si estaba bien, y luego se cerciorarce y ver que todo andaba bien tomo la bandeja y salio corriendo, bajo las escaleras a toda prisa y luego de dejar la bandeja en el lava-bajilla tomo su bolso, despidio a su abuelo y salio de la casa.

A unos 10 metros de la casa...

-oye... no crees que debeiras de decirle a tu abuelo que ahhhh vivo bajo tu mismo techo?-pregunto Kazemaru en "en su forma humana".

-... primero tiene que decirme por que no te quiere en la casa-dijo mientras caminaba.

-... bueno... esperemos que no dure mucho, por que estar transformado en gato me da miedo... que tal si me quedo asi por el resto de mi vida?-decia imagiandose.

-no creo que eso vaya a pasar-dijo con una gotita detras de la cabeza.

-... eso lo dices tu, por qu eres un tecnico-dijo con el aura depresiva-y no te transformas...

-... si, si... Kazemaru mira... ya casi llegamos-le tomo la mano y salio corriendo seguido del peliazul.

En la escuela...

-bueno-hablo el instructor.-ya es hora, pasaran a practica; seran enviados a diferentes misiones... en pareja o en grupo... su objetivo es conseguir el mayor numero de buenas acciones, para llenar este frasco-les dio un frasco por cada pareja.-cada buena accion una piedra preciosa aparecera en el frasco, llenenla y se graduaran-dijo.-mañana seran trasladados, pueden retirarce-dijo para luego marcharce.

Los jovenes salieron del salon mientras se imaginaban como podria ser aquel retorcido lugar en donde los dejarian, o en quien podia ser su compañia...

* * *

><p><strong>Tori:... este es el final del capitulo<strong>

**Neko: hasta la otra**

**Sachiko: review? dejenlo o no habra mas risas ¬¬  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Tori: hola! estamos de vuelta pero antes are unas pequeñas aclaraciones... **

**Sachiko: por hueva de Tori ¬¬ este fic constara de dos (mini-fics) **

**Neko: al estilo "Mucho Anime" pero solo seran dos... **

* * *

><p><strong>1.-Eres parte de mí:<strong>

**Mal pensado, el cansado y el travesti**

Era el gran día, los jóvenes estaban nerviosos, otros con los niveles de autoestima muy alto y otros que ni querían estar ahí. Se encontraban es un retorcido, oscuro y tétrico bosque el cual no se distinguía nada si era de día o de noche; las instrucciones fueron dadas "atrapar las mayor cantidad de seres impuros, y así llenar el frasco"

-… mira Fudou te calmas o te amarro a un árbol!-gritaba Kidou mientras trataba de evitar que Fudou terminara incendiando el bosque.

-no! Déjame! Solo quería ir al baño!-decía mientras trataba de soltarse.

-ahhh-lo soltó-… bueno… hazlo-le dio la espalda apenado.

-… gracias… ahora a lo mío….-dijo mientras realizaba lo que tanto estaba ansiando (xD)

-acuérdame otra vez como es que eres mi pareja-suspiro.

-… -suspiro- bueno… estaba atardeciendo y yo caminaba por la calle en busca de diversión cuando vi un exagerado letrero chingame la vista de tan fluorescente que tenía que ver sobre una cerveza cuando no me fije y quede de baboso plantado en medio de una intersección, me iban a atropellar cuando tú me salvaste-rodo los ojos ya que era como las cuadragésima vez que le recordaba lo mismo.

-…. Ahhhh me encanta escuchar eso-decía feliz.

-bueno, ya termine-camina junto a él mientras se sube la cremallera-ahora hacia dónde vamos?-pregunto.

-mmm no se… y no se te ocurra tocarme-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar recto.

-ahhh… si claro-dijo sarcástico- yo haré lo que se me dé la gana!-lo siguió. Si bien era el caso de que ambos eran pareja, de las más extraña ellos ganaban; ya llevaban 3 años juntos Fudou como una "típica" arma que le gustaba lucirse a la hora de transformarse pero al finar siempre termina renegando por el "mal" uso que Kidou su portador le daba.

Por otro lado en el oscuro bosque se encontraba otra pareja de jóvenes, se trasladaban saltando de rama en rama sobre los arboles, para así no ser atacados del de arriba y emboscar a cualquiera que se pasase enfrente…

-Tsunami! Vas muy rápido-dijo Tachimukai ya que se estaba cansando y le costaba seguir el paso del mayor.

-Tachimukai…-se detuvo-nos detendremos-dijo para mirar al menor.

-… ahhh –jadeaba del cansancio mientras se detenía-no, tenemos que seguir-contesto.

-… en ese caso-le dio la espalda-sube-le dijo mientras giraba su cabeza hacia atrás para verlo.

-….-dudo un poco-… gracias Tsunami-dijo para luego subirse sobre la espalda del mayor y después de acomodarse el moreno siguió con sus saltos

No muy lejos se encontraban Endo y Kazemaru; este último se había transformado en un ave azul para adelantarse al castaño y evitar que cállese en alguna trampa; mientras volaba se topo con una extraña cabaña muy limpia comparada con todo su alrededor, pero lo que no vio previsto fue que quedo atrapado en una inmensa telaraña que estaba sobre la cabaña y luego caer por la chimenea.

-… y a donde se metió-dijo el castaño mientras miraba a todas direcciones en busca del peliazul-KAZEMARU!-gritaba pero al no verlo decidió correr hacia donde había ido encontrándose con la cabaña.

Adentro de la cabaña…

-dónde estoy?-se pregunto Kazemaru mientras se sobaba la cabeza y miraba alrededor.

-estas en mi cabaña-se escucho una voz proveniente de las sombras-parece que hoy se me antojo pollo frito-dijo mientras se acercaba y tomando a Kazemaru lo metió en una jaula.

-quien eres?-exigía mientras se trasformaba en un gusano (azul) y pasando los barrotes se transformo en un gato dispuesto a salir por cualquier ventana abierta cuando la misteriosa sombra le hecho encima un polvo amarillo dejándolo paralitico y haciéndole caer al suelo.

-no te escaparas tan fácil-salio de las sombras mostrando su apariencia.

-eres… una mujer?-pregunto-BRUJA!-grito al instante.

-… no, no soy una mujer-dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo.

-travesti!-dijo al instante.

-que acaso no te has visto en el espejo?-grito mientras le lanzaba el cuchillo y este quedo atorado en el piso de madera a escasos centímetros del rostro del peliazul

-ahhh-se quedo tenso mientras contenia la respiracion asustado.

-mi nombre es Kirino Ranmaru... y tu eres mi victima-dijo mientras recogia el cuchillo del suelo.

-...dejame ir brujo travesti!-seguia insistiendo.

-ya te voy a dejar salir asi... -dijo con una venita apunto de estallarle.

-ya pues... dejame ir niño... tengo mucho que hace para que me trates de achicarrar-lo miro fulminante.

Por otro lado...

-Fudou... deja de jugar-dijo Kidou mientras suspiraba.

-que acaso vez que me estoy riendo?-Fudou se habia enredado con unas lianas que colgaban de los arboles y no podia salir de su agarre-ayudame para poder avanzar rapido!-gritaba mientras que trataba de soltarce termino colgando de cabeza-genial, esto es muy bonito-dijo sarcastico.

-ya, ya... paciencia... el truco esta en-tomo las lianas.

-no... no! NO!-gritaba pero fue tarde y Kidou jalo de un solo y termino cortando las lianas y Fudou callo al suelo.

-no creeres que soy un tonto-dijo mientras que con suma velocidad se sentaba y ponia sus piernas donde la cabeza de Fudou iba a caer amortiguando el golpe.

-ahhhh-decia asustado ahora que su cabeza estaba (bien comoda) sobre las piernas de Kidou se sentia mas seguro.

* * *

><p><strong>2.-Se busca:<strong>

**Desaparecido**

Despertó jadeante y con un muy mal presentimiento, se levanto de la cama y luego se miro en el espejo, tomo una toalla y se encamino al baño; se tardo unos 15 minutos, para luego salir con la toalla amarrada a su cintura, tomo su uniforme y se cambio tomo su mochila, después salió de la habitación; bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, tomo una tostada y se dirigió a la puerta principal y salió de la casa a toda prisa.

Cuando llego a la secundaria lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al club de futbol; al estar adentro camino hacia su entrenador bajo la mirada de todos.

-Endo-san-dijo con voz quebrada alertando a todo el mundo.

-Kirino? Que te sucedió?-dijo preocupado Endo ya que era la primera vez que lo veía así.

-… no está-dijo mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

-Kirino….-dijo Shindo para abrazar al mencionado para luego sobarle la espalda para reconfortarlo.-quien no está?-susurro.

-…. Mi hermano-apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del castaño y llorar desconsolado.

-tu hermano?-dijo Tenma extrañado.- Kirino tiene hermano?-pregunto.

-….-Kirino-susurro para acariciar su cabeza mientras lo apegaba más hacia el (son amigos/hermanos, nada mas por ahora).- el "hermano" que Kirino se refiere se llama Kazemaru-aclaro mientras miraba a Tenma.

-Ka-zemaru?-dijo Endo sorprendido.

-…. S-si…-dijo Kirino mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar a Endo.- desapareció…-dijo mientras trataba de retener las lagrimas.

-De-sa-pa-re-ci-o….-Endo se quedo helado al escuchar eso.-como pudo ser?-dijo sorprendido

* * *

><p><strong>Tori:... este es el final del capitulo, si alguien desea participar en el segundo fic <strong>

**Neko: deje su nombre, descripción y en que continente y país se encontraria**

**Sachiko: hasta la otra**


End file.
